N-Academy
by Ragnell-Ettard
Summary: Como seria la vida de los chicos si fueran a la secundaria? Los amigos de Isaac son psicópatas? Toda la vida de algunos personajes de la Gran N si fueran a la escuela.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

ZZZZZZZZZZ

¬¬ Dije "hola"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

DESPIERTA!

*Se pega en la cabeza* Por que haces eso?!

Mercenario: Ya callate. Que hoy empezamos con algo nuevo

Marth:Que cosa?...

Mecenario: Ustedes en la escuela! Minaya me inspiro u.u

Marth:Ya vali...

Yoshi y Ike:Empezamos!

* * *

"Nintendo Academy: Elementary-High School."

Eran las 6:15 de la mañana. Muchos jovenes y niños se levantaban para ir a la escuela... aunque no quisieran. Era inicio del nuevo cliclo escolar. Algunos ya tenian desde que empezaron su primaria y otros apenas entrando... los nuevos son los que se ponen nerviosos.

-"no pienso llegar tarde... levantate idiota...''-pensaba un joven de 13 años. Era rubio y de ojos azules. Su nombre era Isaac. Iba a tener su primer dia en esa escuela y, siempre se dijo en redes de que en esa escuela eran ''psicopatas asesinos sin sentido'' sera cierto?. Finalmente (despues de casi 20 mins) se levanta y... cae en su cama de nuevo-''dije quete levantaras, flojo...''-seguia pensando. No iba a dejar que ese sueño lo venciera. Se vuelve a levantar y se ba al baño.

Isaac tenia un vecino, Garet, su mejor amigo. Quien iba a cursar el 9no grado. Garet siempre le dijo que esa escuela no habian psicopatas... exepto los del 6to grado que les pondrian una paliza a los maestros si se molestaban... como al profesor de educacion fisica. Segun eran un ''psicopata'' rubio, orejon, que traia un gorro verde de elfo, y con un palo y una tapa de basura te ponia una buena; un peliazul que te hace llaves y te puede romper un hueso, una chica que se cambia de mujer a hombre, y con ese ''hombre'' te puede sacar volando al estilo Equipo Rocket, otra que te dispara con un blaster... y mas y mas psicopatas...y... Isaac iva a entrar con esos locos. Isaac Sale corriendo de su casa para llegar a la escuela, que se le hacia tarde, almenos estaba cerca.

**Dentro del salon**

Isaac entro al salon. Garet lo guio para que no se perdiera. habia pocos alumnos, como 5, inclyendolo. los 4 restantes eran una niña de pelo castaño y ojos azules, llevaba una tiara con una piedra azul, su cabello lo traia suelto, tenia un poco de su cabello atado a los lados enfrente de sus orejas, y estas eran largas y puntiagudas; platicaba con otra chica rubia, alta, ojos azules y su cabello lo tenia amarrado en una cola de caballo; un chico rubio, ojos azules, orejas como las de la pelicastaña y llavava un gorro verde;estaba junto haciendo dibujitos en el pizarron junto con uno peliazul, su cabello parecia algo alborotado, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabelo y llevaba una cinta negra atada en la frente.

Imaginense volver a vivir eso... eres el unico nuevo y nadie te conoce. Nadie se habia percatado de su presencia, por lo que cuando la castaña se volteo hacia el se exalto un poco. Pero ella jnto a su amiga fueron a saludarlo... acaso ella era una de los psicopatas? parecia buena persona

-Hola!- lo saluda con una sonrisa-Eres nuevo, verdad?

-Eh...si...-

-Oye tu!-el peliazul le habla-Como te llamas?

-Isaac

-Gusto!- le reponden los grafiteros quienes pronto son derrumbados por otro de sus compañeros: un chico zorro de ojos verdes, pelaje cafe.

-FOX!- los 2 le dicen molestos. Cayeron uno encima del otro. Enseguida llega otra chica rubia y de ojos azules, su cabello lo tenia todo suelto y llevaba una coronita y una camara.

-Yaoi!-Dice la chica divertida tomandoles una foto

-NO!- los 2 chicos rapido se levantan

-No les hagas caso, estan locos. Yo soy Samus y ella es Zelda.

-Si, el muchacho del gorro se llama Link, el otro Ike, el zorro Fox y la que acaba de llegar Peach

-Oh... ya veo...-

-Ya casi llegan todos- le habla Link- solo faltan 2-

-Tan pocos?

-Ah... Link, hoy se inscribieron varios creo que unos 5 o 7, creo..-le informa Samus

-Y tu como sabes?-

**FLASHBACK DE SAMUS**

Samus y Sheik se encontraban en los ductos de ventilacion (antes de que salieran de 6to grado). Abren una ventanilla del techo y Samus baja a Sheik en un arnes, toma los papeles y lo vuelve a subir. Cierran la ventanilla. Ya dentro sueltan unas risillas por haber hecho estupidos a los maestros

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Pues... solo lo se y ya

Link,Fox, Ike y Peach:¬¬ Sentimos que no nos quieren decir algo...

A Samus y Zelda se les sale una gotita estilo anime

-Por supuesto que no!- reponden las 2

Llega un niño un poco mas bajo que Peach, tenia pelo castaño y ojos azules, llevaba una gorra roja con una M: MARIO!

-Hola a todos!- mira a Isaac- tu eres Isaac, no?

-...Como sabes mi nombre?...-el rubio le pregunta confundido

Samus y Zelda:MARIO!

-Perdon...

Link, Ike, Peach y Fox:Mario lo sabia?...

-jeje...

En eso llegan otros 2 chicos: un chico pelirrojo y ojos azules, en su frente lleva una cinta azul con detalles amarillos y por ultimo un halcon azul, ojos del mismo color.

-IDIOTAS!- llegan molestos refiriendose a Link y a Ike

Link y Ike: QUE?!

-Nos dejaron con perros callerejeros bravos que nos querian matar!

-eehh... ejejeje... pues... tenemos que resolver esto diplomaticamente...- dice Ike

-NO QUE ODIABAS A LOS POLITICOS Y NOBLES?!-le pregunta Roy a casi gritos

-...

-Estas en...

-Calmate, Falco- le dice Fox

-Ok, Ok... pero que no nos vuelvan a dejar con asesinos

-Esta bien...

-Tu te llamas Isaac?-Pregunran Roy y Falco

-si

Link, Ike, Peach y Fox: ALGO NO NOS DIJERON! DEFINITIVAMENTE! QUE FUE?!

Zelda y Samus: jeje... nada...

Link, Ike, Peach y Fox: ¬¬ seeee como no...

Llega el maestro del taller de computacion.

-Muchachos vamonos al...-mira los dibujos-quien hizo esto?-era el en ropa interior de mujer depilandose (?)

Todos exepto Isaac, Roy, Mario y Falco apuntan a Ike y Link. A estos se les salen sale una gotita estilo anime

-Muy gracioso-dice sarcasticamente-vamonos al salon.

Sus alumnos lo siguen. Llegan al salon

**En el salon de computacion**

-Buenos dias, muchachos. Soy el profesor C- lo interrumpen

-YA SABEMOS COMO SE LLAMA!- le grita Ike-CHROM!

-Si lo se, señorito. Lo digo por los estudiantes nuevos

-Estudiantes nuevos? solo esta Isaac!- le dice Falco

-Pero faltan...

_Toc toc (efectos sonoros chafas)_

El profesor Chrom abre la puerta.

-Llegaron tarde

-Lo sentimos profesor! Es que mi casa esta muy lejos.- contesta una chica de pelo azul y ojos ena especie de diadema color rojo con bordes amarillos. Roy al verla sintio que se puso rojo y le latia el corazon muy rapido a la vez que sintio un cosquilleo en el estomago. Isaac, Ike, Zelda, Samus y Link lo notaron... no paso mucho para que todo el salon lo supiera.

-Esta bien, pase.- El profe la dejo pasar. Se sento junto a Roy... para que a este le diera un mini paro cardiaco-. Y ustedes?

-Yo vivo mas lejos que ella-dijo en muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos azules. Tal parecia que era un angel, pues tenia alas-vivo en Villa del Angel.

-Tan lejos... no lo pudieron inscribir en un lugar mas cercano?

-No.-El profesor le hace una seña de que pase y lo hace.

-Usted. Explicacion.

-Yo vivo en un bosque...-su voz era casi siniestra. Era un muchacho que llevaba un sombrero de paja y la mascara de Majora- en Hyrule...-A mucho se les enchino la piel

-Pase. Explicacion.

-Tuve un problema con mis programadores- era Megaman!

-Esta bien, comprendo la tecnologia. Pase. Siguiente, Señorita.

-Yo soy vecina de Lilina, la niña peliazul-Dijo una niña de cabello plateado y ojos ambar

''Lilina...'' penso atontado Roy

-ok, pase. Bien muchacho retomando la clase; yo soy el pro...-lo interrumpen de nuevo

-CHROM!-Ike es de nuevo el que interfiere

-Deja que termine de hablar!- la niña de cabello plateado lo reprende. su nombre es Micaiah

-No eres mi mama!

-No le tienes respeto al profesor!

-es mi problema niña! no el tuyo!

-No me importa! debes guardarle mas respeto al profesor!

-LOS 2 DEJEN DE PELEAR- su profesor los reprende

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggg! (efectos sonoros chafas del timbre)_

-Genial... se acabo la clase... bien, muchachos pueden irse.

Todos se van al salon de Biologia.

-Vez lo que ocasionas?- Micaiah le pregunta molesta a Ike

-Oyeme, no todo es mi culpa, tu tuviste parte de ella

-Asi, por que?

-Porque TU devistes de organizarte junto con Lilina para para que hubieran podido llegar temprano Y SALVAR LA CLASE

-A pos disculpa- sigue con el mismo tono

-Tambien el profesor se retraso

-NO LE ECHES LA CULPA AL PROFESOR!- eso capto las miradas de todos

-Te gusta el profe o que?

-no!- Micaiah se molesta mas y se va

-Uyy... que genio...

**En el salon de Biologia**

-Buenos dias, chicos! Pueden pasar!

Todos pasaron al salon, pero lo que les llamo la atencion a la primera es que en el pizarron decia ''Ola ke ase xD :)'' con la firma ''Profe Lyndis''. Se sientan en su lugar.

-Bien, niños, hoy veremos las adaptaciones de los seres vivos. Escriban lo siguiente. Se los dictare...

**1 hora despues...**

Los chicos salen de su clase... con la mano adolorida porque escribieron como 8 hojas de todo lo que les dicto la profe. Fueron a su salon de Matematicas. Entraron y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la maestra...

-SARIA?!- dijeron exaltados al mismo tiempo Link, Zelda, Ike, Samus, Fox, Mario, Falco y Roy

-Si. Ahora escribiran lo siguiente...-

Todos:Oh oh...

**Otra hora despues... ya en el receso.**

Ike vigilaba a su hermana, Mist.

-Oye, Ike-Se le acercan Roy y Isaac- por que la vigilas?- le pregunta el peilirrojo

-Nomas... nomas para que ese tipo no se le acerque!- dice mirando a un niño de la misma edad de su hermana, 11. Los 2 cursan el 6to grado. El niño era rubio y de ojos morados. Mientra que Mist tenia su cabello corto y cafe claro y sus ojos eran celeste; se oarece un poco a su hermano, especialmente a su mama.

-Se llama Ivan- le anuncia Isaac- es mi amigo

-Pues dile a tu amiguito que no se le acerque a mi hermana... o si no le voy a...

**20 mins. despues de decir, maldiociones y groserias.**

Isaac y Roy : o_o

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnggggggggggggggg (efectos chafas sonoros)_

Despues de clases finalmente salieron. Micaiah y Lilina se fueron juntas acompañadas por Pit y Skull Kid, que vivian cerca o se encaminaban. Isaac se fue junto con Garet, Ian y Mia (Mia de Golden Sun, tiene el cabello celeste claro),Link se fue con Zelda y Ike, Roy con Fox y Falco y finalmente Mario con su hermano Luigi, Peach y Daisy. Samus se fue con Megaman. Vivian a unas cuadras.

* * *

Esto fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado. Me inspire por Nintendo School de Minaya (y quien no?) solo que aqui hay unos cambios mios.

Quejas, dudas, tomatazos, patadas o lo que quieran solo haganmelo saber para poder resolverlos. Cada personaje en este fic tienen un rol basado en mi escuela real. Todos los personjaes tienen una personalidad mas distorsionada de lo normal con ese fin. por ejemplo el profesor de computacion (Chrom xD) dijo los de ''que gracioso'', mi profe de compu tambien lo dice :P

Nos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Estoy devuelta con un nuevo cap. Antes era ''Mercenario'', pero ahora me llamo ''Okumura'' asi que...Empezamos!

* * *

Capitulo 2: ?

Ya habia pasado apenas una semana de que entraron los muchachos a la escuela. (A.K.A. Infierno). Por que infierno? Por los maestros que tenian. Eran horribles.

Matematicas: Era una niña (Saria) que les ponia a escribir casi medio cuaderno por dia y operaciones de preparatoria y universidad que apenas Mega Man podia resolver. Y claro esta, los burros (Link, Ike, Peach y Fox) se jodian por eso mismo: burros idiotas que quien sabe como llegaron a secundaria.

Computacion: Un hombre apenas universitario (Chrom) que se va a la mitad de clase para enborracharse con la profesora Lyndis de biologia, y era seguro que al dia siguiente no tendrian clases de esas materia por la cruda que se ponen (1 botella de ron, 4 caguamones, 1 botella de whisky y 2 de sake).

Biologia: Una tipa loca (Lyndis) que no ha madurado mental y psicologicamente y habla y se viste como colegiala. Y ademas, se cree que hace cosas inadebidas con el profesor Chrom cada vez que se enborrachan, o sea, Chrom le pone el cuerno a su esposa Sumia y engaña a su hija, Lucina (?).

Artes: Una vieja loca con ojeras que NUNCA se le quitan y es una amargada sin chiste. Por vieja antigua de un millon de siglos... y mas y mas profesores basura, lo unico bueno era su amado director, Snake. Para ellos, el mejor del mundo.

**CLASE DE INGLES**

Si, los chicos estaban en su clase de ingles, la penultima clase, con el profesor Kirby. Que se estaba enpacando con bolsas de sabritas, chocolates y mas chucheria y media. Sus alumnos solo lo miraban con cara de ''Question'', todos ellos formandos en una fila con sus cuadernos para que el profe se los firme...pero hoy no sera asi...faltaban menos de 3 mins. para que se acabara la clase.

-Bien-Su profesor ternima de tragar y finalmente les hace caso-Den-

**_Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg (efectos sonoros chafas)_**

Todos salen corriendo hacia su clase de biologia; claro, no sin antes que bajando de las escaleras Isaac, Ike, Fox, Micaiah y Link se calleran de las escaleras. Los 5 rodaron las primeras y atras de esos salones habia un muy estrecho terrenito de un metro de ancho;las escaleras doblan y en ese espacio de caminar no hay pared, solo una barra metalica que separa el terrenito de los escalones. Los muchachos iban a tal velocidad la mayoria calleran todos doblados en poses estilo yoga. Esos fueron Micaiah (Que Ike la culpara de que se habian caido), Isaac e Ike. Los que lograron sujetarse del barandal fueron meramente Link y Fox. Link por haber practicado parkour el año pasado y Fox por ser habil y agil, ademas de haber practicado artes marciales de niño.

-Micaiah idiota!-Ike empieza a gritarle a su compañera

-El idiota seras tu!

-Y yo por que?! Si tu fuiste la que queria llegar pronto y nos tumbaste a nosotros 4!-Ike demanda

-Claro que no!-Micaiah defiende

-Ya chicos.-Empieza a hablar Isaac-como dijo Ike el primer dia: Hay que resolver esto diplomaticamente.

-Vaya Noble!-Dice Ike con sarcasmo

-BBFFF!-Samus bufa molesta. Los 2 (Micaiah e Ike) la miran con miedo e Isaac de reojo. Ellos saben que cuando Samus bufa asi, vendran problemas-LOS 3 SON IDIOTAS!-Ella apunta con su dedo a los 3 e inmediatamente bajan Roy, Link y Mega Man. Los 3 toman a cada uno y los habientan como costal de papas hacia los ultimos escalones, haciendo que vuelvan a caer bruscamente.

-Oouuuu...-Isaac se queja

-Micaiah... qui-quita tu pie de... alli...-Dice Ike con gran dolor en su voz. Lo que pasa es, que Micaiah aterrizo dandole una patada (extremadamente fuerte) en la entrepierna.

-Te lo mere- AY! Oye por que hiciste eso!?-La de cabellos plateados es interrumpida. Zelda de un zape fuerte en la cabeza

-No debiste hacer eso a mi amigo...-dice sombrimente ayudando a Ike a levantarse

-Muchachos, a clase. Todos tienen retraso...-Ja ja...si, llego su profesora, la Loca (A.K.A. Lyndis)

-LA LOCA!- dicen todos los estudiantes

-¡¿COMO ME LLAMARON?!-

-¡LA LOCA!-Siguen espantados

-MALDITOS ENGENDROS DEL DEMONIO...-A los estudiantes se les va el color totalmente de la cara

-Profesora, calmese, relax... dalay...-Dice Snake afortunadamente para los etudiantes. Y le da una botella de sake a Lyn

-La frresse nk mm ef se kii nee san chan-Isaac le habla en ''clave'' a Roy. (Traduccion: Escapamos mientras podemos o que?)

-Hmm...-El pelirrojo pone su mejor cara pensativa- Tss tss, Lilina- le habla en susurro.

-Mmm? Que?-

-Escaparemos. Haz lo que te diga Isaac

-Ehh, ok?...-

En eso los chicos empiezan a planificar. Y con los prefesores se oian sonidos y gritos de guerra. Ike jura que Snake grito ''SALCHICHA EXCLUIDA!'', ''MIGUEL QUE TE PASO?!'', ''UVERCHAN! NOOOOOO!'' y algo que parecia decir que el mundo se extinguiria por la ebola, la falla de san andres y quien sabe que mas, pero Lilina le jura que ha de estar alucinando por el dolor de la patada. En lo que pasaron 15 minutos ya tenian algo planeado: Correr. Si, no era un gran plan pero fue lo unico que se les ocurrio. Y mas que sus estrategas (Ike y Fox) no estaban en nuy buenas condicionas mentales asi que digamos (Ike planeaba matar a Micaiah y Fox se golpeaba en la pared diciendo: ''Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir'').

-Ya se!-Ike regresa de su estado asesino-no-mercenario. Todos lo miran esperando algo bueno-...Hay que secuestrar a la profe...

-En verdad no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?-Pregunta Peach

-Ooohhh si!-Dice el peliazul con sarcasmo total-Micaiah casate con el profesor Chrom, Fox y Falco a sus Arwings de papel, Mario y Luigi rescaten a Peach de Bowser, Skull Kid y Link matense entre ambos, Isaac y Zelda tengan 9000 hijos, Zelda ponle el cuerno a Isaac con Roy y Roy con Lilina y esta con Mega Man y Megaman hazte homosexual y ten relaciones con Pit, Samus casate conmigo y TODOS VIVIERON FELICES POR SIEMPRE-Se cruza de brazos.

-Te mataremos hijo de...- Micaiah, Zelda, Samus y Lilina en modo asesino

-Jiji...ehhh...ahhh eeejejejeje... UN DEMONIO!- Todos, idiotas voltean.

Aparece Rin Okumura y su gato-demonio Kuro

-YA HE DICHO COMO UN MILLON DE VECES QUE NO SOY UN DEMONIO!

-Rin-El gatito le habla ''telepaticamente''-Tu y yo somos demonios...aceptalo.

Aparece el hermano gemelo de Rin, Yukio. Y se lo lleva diculpandose.

-Mal chiste, idiota, mal chiste...Umm?-Las chicas se fijan detras de ellas. Mirando como la mayoria del salon capturaron a la loca de su profesora y se la llevaban al sotano.

Micaiah, Lilina y Zelda: O.o A que hora hicieron eso?

* * *

**UNA HORA DESPUES...**

-Muy bien, alumnos- Snake habla por el microfono que se escucha por toda la escuela-Junta en el auditorio por algunos cambios en vuestro horodyy uniforme scolaire-

-Y ESO QUE SIGNIFICA?!- Todos los estudiantes de la Academia

-Bff...-El director bufa- En nuestro querido uniforme escolar, idiotas

-Ahhh...

**TODOS EN EL AUDITORIO**

-Muy bien señores-Habla el director por el microfono-El cambio de uniforme para las niñas y mocosos sera de como se visten hoy en dia: Guarros y prostitutas.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS DIJO?!- Gritan todos los estudiabtes con indignacion en sus hojos

-Buuuaaaaa...-Ike y Mist lloran- No queremos manchar el honor y orgullo de nuestra familia

-Buuuaaaaa...-Ahora es Link- Mis padres no me quieren! Ahora me querran menos!

-BUUUUUAAAAAAA...-Todos lloran- NOSOTROS NO SOMOS ASI TOT

-Idio- El director el interrumpido

-EL IDIOTA ES USTED- Dicen todos los estudiantes- JODASE!...

-...ja ja ja...-Su director rie sombriamente-No era cierto...-Todos sus estudiantes le lanzan sus ataques: Espadazos, flechazos, rayos, hechizos, bastonazos, hachazos, navajazos, saltos, golpes e i nfinidad de ataques que casi lo matan. Pero no lo matarian

**15 MINUTOS DESPUES...**

Finalmente se acabo ese horrendo dia en la escuela. Isaac caminaba con sus amigos hacia sus casas. Pensando en lo que le dijo Garet en primer dia: Los del sexto grado, Ahora del primero de secundaria son unos psicopatas...y tenia razon. Pero le caia bien esos psicopatas. Los cuales eran sus amigos: El de gorro verde, los peliazules, el pelirrojo, la quede la nada saca un blaster, la que se convierte en hombre, los de la gorra, la que toma fotos vergonzas y las sube al Facebook, el robot, el angelito perverso y la loca de cabellos plateados. Pero que va.


	3. Chapter 3

**Despues de un muy estupidamente largo fin de semana, ya era hora de regresar a su ''adorada escuela''. Y para su novedad, habia estudiantes nuevos.**

**EN EL SALON...**

**Todos en lo habitual: Ike y Link hacian un monton de dibujitos, o mas bien grafiteadas de cholos, en donde se les de la gana, solo que Link escribia ''Mis padres no me quieren'' en todas partes; Samus en el chisme con Zelda y Fox y Falco como niños chiquitos jugando con sus arwings de papel.**

-Saben-Habla Zelda a algunos chicos-no se si saben que va a entrar con nosotros la hija del profesor Chrom

-Segun yo, solo es un rumor- comenta Samus

-Pero yo no recuerdo algun otro estudiante nuevo en la lista...-Dice Mario

Fox, Peach, Link e Ike: Cual lista?

-N-no! Ninguna lista!-Dicen Samus y Zelda al mismo tiempo, se les sale una gotita estilo anime

Fox, Peach, Link e Ike: Estamos seguros de que nos estan escondiendo algo... que es?

-Nada... enserio...- replica Samus

-Eso prueba lo de Chrom- Dice Isaac

-Que cosa?- pregunta Fox

-De que esta casado y le pone el cuerno a su esposa...

-Uh...

-Uhhhhh Micaiah- Alli va Ike a molestar a Micaiah

-Que?-Ella pregunta inocentemente

-Que el profe Chrom ya se caso

-Y?

-Lo amabas

-Claro que no

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Que si

-QUE NO! YA...callate...

-Oye... pues, no llores- Ike cambia su tono a uno mas suave

-No estoy llorando

-Si lo estas

-No es cierto...

-Ike tiene razon- Dijo Isaac

-Si, de verdad parece que vas a llorar-Le dice Roy

-No es cierto!-La de cabellos palteados se defiende

-Ya no llores o golpeo a Falco... perdon, pues...- Ike se disculpa, sin ser suave y muy molesto

-No me golpees o mando a mi perro-El halcon advierte mientras toma a Fox de una oreja

-Eh...Hola-Una chica de cabello y ojos azules les saluda. Todos ellos ya habian visto esa cara antes: La de su profesor Chrom. Era identica a el. Llevaba el cabello suelto y una tiara; Detras de ella iban un chico y una chica de cabello y ojos azules, la chica tenia el cabello mas claro que su compañero y lo llevaba suelto, este otro lo tenia un poco largo, y tambien llevaba una tiara (Cosa que fue un poco rara para todos); y al ultimo habia un chico de cabello verde oscuro y ojos ambar y una bufanda blanca, perjudida.

-Que es todo este alboroto?-Llega su profesor de computacion-Micaiah, por que lloras?

-QUE NO ESTOY LLORANDO!

-Que genio...todos para su salon-Les ordena su prefesor

**EN EL SALON DE COMPUTACION...**

-Ok...Para los alumnos nuevos, soy el profesor C-

-QUE YA SABEMOS SU NOMBRE!-Ike y su hija le gritan-CHROM!

Chrom se masajea las sienes. Tenia que soportar a Ike con sus gritos y ahora a su hija... La cual de plano soportaba en casa

-Ok, niños... no tienen por que gritar. Y en ti, Lucina, no es normal...en ti, Ike, si no lo hicieras se acabo el mundo... En fin... anotaran lo de aqui-Les señala el pizarron-Profesora!

-Si profe?!- Llega Lyn

-No, usted no, la profesora de artes

-QUE QUIERE?

-Mire a cada uno de ellos a los ojos-La bru- digo! profe los empieza a ver a cada uno-Ahora-El profe les dice a sus alumnos, quienes empiezan a escribir muy rapido. La profesora se marcha.

''Ah...(suspira) eso siempre funciona...'' Piensa Chrom. Luego se va con Lyn; ella llevaba un saco de mecate con un dudoso contenido -Obviamente alcohol. La doble de dosis habitual-

-Por que se fue mi papa?- Pregunta Lucina

-Todo mundo sabe que los martes y viernes no tenemos clases con el.- Le dice Mega Man

-...Eh?...- Lucina lo mira confundido. Segun ella -Por lo que le dijo su padre- ellos tienen clases con el todos los dias

-Bueno- Mario le empieza a explicar-, por lo que dijo aqui mi amigo, Mega, tenemos clases todos los dias con Chrom. Pero los martes y vienes no porque se va a enborracharse los lunes y los jueves con la profesora Lyn. Y asi, todos creemos que durante el dia entero que se desaparece, le pone el cuerno a tu- AUCH! Por que hicieron eso?!- Todos en el salon, exepto Lucina quien estaba nadando en lagrimas, le dan un buen zape a Mario, incluso Skull Kid, quien casi nunca tiene consideracion por los demas o piensa en ello.

Todos en el salon (Exepto Lucina, pero incluyendo a Skull Kid): NO SEAS IDIOTA! QUE NO SABES QUE EL PROFESOR CHROM ES SU PADRE?! ACASO NO SABES LO QUE PUEDES PROVOCAR CON TODA SU FAMILIA?! QUIERES QUE ELLAS SE SUICIDEN?! SI LE ESTAS DICIENDO LO QUE HACE SU PAPA CON OTRA MUJER QUE NO SU MADRE!

-Ya ya no quise... perdon Lucina, no quise decir eso

Todos los del salon: CON UN PERDON NO SE ARREGLA!

-D-de verdad m-mi pa-papi hace eso?- Pregunta entre sollozos. Mario abre la boca, pero siente algo raro y voltea. Mira a sus demas compañeros, y el jura que miro fuego en sus ojos con esas miradas asesinas diciendole atraves de estos ''Si le dices una sola palabra tendras el peor final que te puedes imaginar''. Por lo que mejor cierra la boca.

-Mmm... En realidad- Habla uno de los nuevos, Marth- Como seguro aqui la mayoria de estos estudiantes tienen una mente sucia-

Todos: Oye!

-Seguro piensan eso-Continua- pero, tecnicamente, no tenemos suficientes pruebas para saber eso.-Le dice mientras le acaricia el cabello. Lucina estaba en una silla, Marth en la mesa junto a su amiga, Sheeda. Sheeda, le pisa el pie. Y fuerte- Ghhj!- Se queja- Por que hicistes eso?!

-Hm!- Le dice eso y hace el clasico gesto de voltear al otro lado exagaradamente con los brazos cruzados

-Esta celosa- dice Ike espontaneamente meintras se sienta en la mesa junto a ella. Del lado al que volteo

-Callate!- Micaiah le dijo mientras le da un zape y se sienta junto a el

-Tranquila, ya lo conoces- Lilina se sienta a su lado, seguida por Roy, Isaac, Link, Sothe (Uno de los nuevos, el de cabello verde), Skull Kid, Samus, Zelda, Pit, Mega Man, Fox, Falco, Peach y al final llega el director Snake con uno que otro bendaje y parche (Lo del capitulo anterior) y se sienta al lado de Peach.

-Que hacen, cholos?- Les pregunta sus director

-Lo clasico entre Chrom y Lyn...-Le dice la estudiante de al lado

-BUUUUUUUAAAAAAA!- Lucina empieza llorar de nuevo

-Peach!- Falco de la un codazo ligero en las costillas

-Perdon- la rubia se perdona

Lucina empieza a golpearse en la frente contra la mesa

-Ni yo lloraria...-dice Ike

-No seas verbo!- Le dice Zelda desde casi el otro lado del salon- Sabes perfectamente que nos conocemos de niños y Samus, Link, Roy, Mist y yo estuvimos en el funeral del Señor Tortugita, que en paz descanse, y lloraste por sabe cuantas semanas por la perdida de tu tortuga!

-Era una tortugita especial!- El peliazul se defiende, y al honor de su fallecida tortuga- Se la queria comer una estupida ave! y todos los presentes en el funeral lloraron! Si solo teniamos 4 años y mi hermanita 2!- Nota: Todo esto lo dijo entre sollozos. Cae al piso resignado. Le rompieron el Praido

-¡SEÑOR TORTUGITA!- Se escucha la voz de una niña llorando afuera del salon. Era Mist. Snake tenia un pañuelo blanco secandose las lagrimas por la conmovedora historia del Señor Tortugita y andaba diciendo que hermosa y conmovedora historia. Que en paz descanse.

-Que idiota...-Dice Micaiah por lo bajo

-CALLATE!- Link, Samus, Zelda y Roy saltan de sus asientos amenazandola con una escoba, un blaster, tijeras y con los propios puños

-Ya dejenla- Sothe la defiende con la bufanda puesta a lo Natsu Ninja

-Que acaso ya se olvidaron de que estoy aqui?- Interrumpe el Director

-Uh...-Fue lo unico que se escucho de los estudiantes que atacaban a Micaiah. Sothe solo se sento.

-Aun nos queda el misterio de como murio el Señor Tortugita.- Mist aparece en la puerta del salon con una gabardina negra que le llegaba a los tobillos y un sombrero que, por su sombra, no le dejaba ver gran parte de su cara, ademas del cuello de la gabardina. Hablaba con un tono de voz estilo L Lawliet.- Segun los reportes...- Continua hablando con unos papeles en las manos, viejos y todo escrito con crayones, mala ortografia y dibujitos de kinder.

-Solo hay que ignorarla...- Sugiere Ike limpiandose las lagrimas.

-Bien muchachos- Anuncia el Director- a las 12:00 se les anunciara el nuevo uniforme- Todos sus alumnos de repente aparecen con armas improvisadas apuntando hacia el- pero esta vez estoy hablando en serio.- Todos ellos bajan sus ''armas''

-Y en conclusion-Todos voltean a ver a Mist- gracias a que Ike es un tarado, Papa y Mama nunca mas lo dejaron tener otra mascota. Total, iba morir tarde o temprano- termina

-No soy un tarado...- Se defiende el joven

-Tarado no, Ike...-Interfiere Micaiah-...Eres un estupido...un pen- Micaiah es interrumpida por Sothe, quien estaba de frente y le tapo la boca

-No debes decir esas cosas...y menos una niña como tu- Sothe le dice

-No soy una niña!-Micaiah le dice casi a gritos

-Lo eres.- Le responde- Si no fueras una niña, tratarias todos tus problemas de la escuela y con tu novio-

-CUAL NOVIO?!- Le pregunta gritando

-Ike

-NO SEAS ESTUPIDO!- Le dicen Ike y Micaiah al mismo tiempo- DIME QUIEN DEMONIOS LE GUSTARIA SER NOVIO/A DE ESTE/ESTA?!

-Hmm...-Suspira- Total, tratarias todos tus problemas con mas madurez y control mental.- Ella lo mira con interrogacion- Me refiero a que no gritarias, insultaras y hagas berrinches

-No hago berrinches!

-Ahora mismo pareces una niña chiquita...-Mario comenta por hay, por hay. Me refiero por lo bajo.

-No es cierto!

-Bueno- Le dice Ike- Si no eres una niña chiquita, trata los problemas como dijo Sothe: Con madurez y CONTROL MENTAL. (Cosa que no tienes...)

-SI TENGO CONTROL MENTAL, PEN-!

-Que te dije de las groserias?- Le replica Sothe

-Hmph

-Basta al show- Interrumpe el director- Sothe es un ejemplo. Esto es un consejo para ustedes 2, Gawain, Dawn.

-Ay, Hermanito...- Mist le dice a Ike con desaprobacion- Tienes una hermana menor... y un peluche de una tortuga con smoking... Que representa al señor tortugita en paz descanse...- Todos miran a Ike por lo que dijo Mist- Adios- Dice asi nada mas y se va

-De verdad tienes- Link es interrumpido

-Callate!- Ike lo calla

**_Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnngg (Efectos sonoros chafas de timbre)_**

-Ya larguense- El director los corre. Todos guardan sus cosas y se van al salon de biologia. Entre Isaac, Roy y Marth se llevan a Lucina y sus cosas.

**EN EL SALON DE BIOLOGIA...**

-QUE PEDOOOOOOOOOO!- Lyn los recibe

-CALLESE! ZORRA!- Lucina la recibe asi no muy bien que digamos

-Que pasa pequeña? Yo no te hice nada malo...-

-No es cierto! Usted hace que mi Papi le ponga los cuernos a mi mami y que nos deje solas vulnerables y sin dinero para comer! BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Lucina empieza llorar y se desploma al piso

-Hay, profesora, lo que pasa es que MARIO- Pit le explica a su profe, recalcando en ''Mario''- le dijo a Lucina que usted hace que Chrom le ponga los cuernos a Sumia, su esposa y su hija, Lucina, se siente preocupada de que sus padres se separen

-QUEEE?- Chrom llega a la escena- Yo no le pongo los cuernos a Sumia y no le haria ese daño a mi niña

-MALDITO MENTIROSO BASTARDOOOO- Lucina se cuelga de las ropas de su papa, solo que semi-desparramada en el piso mientras le daba ''golpes'' en el estomago

-Claro que no...- Cambia su tono a uno paternal mientras le acaria la cabeza con intentos en vano de consolarla. Ahora, ignorandolos...

-Bueno, saquen su libro en la pagina 300... jijiji...

Todos los chicos, exepto Lucina: NO TENEMOS PAGINA 300!

-Bueno, bueno... pos entonces en la 115

-Profe- Le habla Skull Kid- No.. hemos llegado... a ese... tema- Dice con su sombria voz

-Pos en donde se quedaron! Que flojos!

Todos los alumnos: NO HEMOS EMPEZADO NADA. SOLO UNAS NOTAS DE LA REPRODUCCION, TEMA QUE PARECE QUE ESTA OBSESONADA! POR HACER ESAS COSAS CON CHROM/MI PADRE/ SU PADRE/ MI HERMANO/ MI PRIMO/ LOS PROFES/ CONMIGO!- Todos bien trolls xD

-Ya pss, calmense... y no he tenido relaciones con algunos de ustedes jaja

-BUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Todos se exaltan por Lucina... sigue llorando-MALDITO HOMBRE! NUNCA ME CASARE! NI CON MARTH! NI CON IKE! NI CON ROY, PIT O LINK! Y ELLOS ERAN LOS UNICOS QUE ME CAIAN BIEN Y CON QUIENES TALVEZ ME HUBIERA CASADO! TOT TOT TOT-

Marth, Ike, Roy, Pit y Link: o_o Casarse con nosotros?

-Ike, Roy y Link son lindos...-Dice Zelda asi como si nada mientras se mira en un espejito. Claro esta que, los aludidos estan rojos haciendo cualquier estupidez que se les viniera a la cabeza para disimularlo y los demas (Incluyendo a Lyn, Chrom y Lucina) solo la miraban- Que? Si solo digo la verdad. Seguro Micaiah y Lilina me apoyan

-Y por que yo?!- Pregunta confundida la de cabellos platedos

-Porque estas enamorada de Ike y Lilina de Roy, claro esta- Rapidamente Zelda recibe un par de zapes de parte de Micaiah e Ike. Zelda no se quejo, hasta parece que nisiquiera se dio cuenta de los zapes. Lilina no hace nada

-Ya pues.- La Loca interrumpe la escenita-PROFESORA!

-QUE PASA? OTRA VEZ LOS ESTUDIANTES NO QUIEREN TRABAJAR?

-Si. Use su admirable magia

-POR SUPUESTO- La bru- digo! profesora voltea para donde los muchachos-TODOS. BOLA DE INEPTOS. BAKA! CRETINS! INUTILES! A TRABAJAR!

Todos los alumnos, incluyendoa Lucina quien rapidamente se fue a su mesabanco: SI SEÑORA, SEÑOR!- Leen rapidamente en la pagina que les dice la profe

-Asi se ven muy bonitos...-Dicen los 3 profes con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**UNA HORA DESPUES...**

**Los muchachos salieron de esa clase, de ahi fueron a geografia y sus 30 cortos minutos de receso. Que, por cierto, Peach, Ike, Fox, Link, Mist, Falco, Roy, Lilina, Micaiah, Samus y Zelda terminaron heridos gracias a un juegito brusco: Los Gladiadores. Con palos de escoba: Ike, Mist y Link; Piedras: Fox y Falco; Un sarten: Peach; Bats de beisbol: Micaiah, Roy y Lilina y Samus con su blaster y Zelda con su transformacion de Sheik... con navajas. El show estuvo asi:**

**FLASHBACK DE UNO DE LOS ESPECTADORES: SKULL KID**

_**Narracion: Skull Kid Majora**_

_Alli estaban esos idiotas de los chicos... y las chicas... ellas son las unicas que me caen bien. Ellas son... buenas... conmigo... y los chicos aveces._

_Estaban jugando un juego... al que llamaron los gladiadores._

_Por lo que mire... Todos se acomodaron en circulo... en secuencia de chico, chica, chico, chica... y asi susesivamente... Eran chicos vs. chicas._

_-Al ataque!- grito Samus... lider de las chicas... y despues disparo con su blaster a Ike... seguro lo hizo por la dulce y fria venganza... venganza... venganza..._

_-Ataquemoooooooosss!-Grito el lider de los chicos... Fox... Fox y Falco lanzaron piedras hacia las hermosas Lilina y Mist... quienes con sus armas les dieron a las piedras regresandoles los golpes... Peach corrio junto cn las demas y Roy con los tros para asi chocar entre si en una guerrilla._

_Solo distinguia a Peach dando sartenazos... si se escuchaban... dolorosos y fuertes... jijiji... Fox y Falco aventando piedras... Ike y Link dando espadazos con sus palos... cada 5 segundos oia sonidos de repulsor de Samus... y... hablando enserio... escuche filo... filo como de... como de navajas... u hojas de estas... era Sheik lanzando sus palitos de metal filosos... tambien recuerdo a Micaiah y Lilina dando batazos..._

_Pasaron aproximadamente unos 15 o 20 minutos cuando su guerrilla termino. Todos estaban heridos... especialmente los chicos... quienes recibieron navajazos y rayos de las chicas... ademas de batazos y sartenazos... total... todos estaban echos un asco... algunos tenian unos rasguños... moretones... y demas..._

_ Minutos despues estaban en prefectura siendo curados_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK DEL ESPECTADOR SKULL KID**

* * *

Esto fue todo por hoy...

Creo que quedo un poco mas largo de lo habitual, pero que mas da...

**MI GLOSARIO**

**Praido:** Tal vez algunos han visto el intro del anime Blue Exorcist o han escuchado la cancion Core Pride de UVERworld. Notese que cada vez que Takuya, vocalista de UVERworld pronuncia la palabra ''Pride'' como ''Praido'', asi que a muchos se nos quedo ese trauma xD

**Natsu ninja:** Probablemente los que hayan visto Fairy Tail, en el episodio donde el Equipo de Natsu van a buscar el libro Day Break de con un hombre pervertido para destruirlo, ya dentro del lugar Lucy le dice a Natsu que tenian que ser como ninjas. Ahi es donde Natsu se coloca su bufanda alrededor de su cabeza xD. De esas misma forma lo hizo Sothe.

**Tono de voz estilo L Lawliet:** Los que hayan visto Death Note lo entenderan. Cada vez que L habla desde su cuarto a la computadora diciendo sus deducciones sobre Kira, ese mismo tono de voz, pero no hablo del distorsionado.

**Baka Cretins Inútiles: **Los que hayn visto Soul Eater entenderán perfectamente: Excalibur. En japonés dice baka, español inútiles y la traducción al ingles cretins... maldita espada...

Y sobre la profesora misteriosa, a la que a cado hablan para que adiestre a los niños, se quedara como un misterio.

Y sobre los rumores de Chrom con Lyn tambien seran un gran misterio por ahora... pero tarde o temprano ese secreto sera revelado...

Patadas, sugerencias, comentarios o lo que quieran seran bienvenidos

Chao Chaos


End file.
